The Subject: Drabble Collection
by LambGraceless
Summary: 100 themes challenge: Companion fic to The Subject
1. Progress

Author's note: So I wanted to start a oneshot/drabble collection thingy for my fic "The Subject", so for an added bonus, I'm going to do it in the 100 themes format so I can practice writing.

For those who haven't read The Subject, here's a basic plot premise: Marie Baxter falls into Naruto World. Kabuto finds the girl and wants to study her because she has no chakra network yet somehow she's alive. Then she wakes up, and accidentally reveals that she knows things that will give him an advantage and shit. He seduces the information out of her (and she lets him, because she wants his help in getting her home plus she's had a weakness for Kabuto since she was a 14 year old weeaboo) So now they live together in Orochimaru's hideout, sort of kind of in a relationship.

Anyhoo. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1)Progress

"Hey, sensei, I have a question."

Orochimaru sighs. He was beginning to regret agreeing to teach Marie-chan Eastern. The girl was quite possibly the worst student he had ever had.

"What is it, Marie-chan?"

"Why does Eastern have three alphabets?"

"Because it just does, Marie-chan."

"But why is the third alphabet the most difficult and the most common in the language? It's like the creators of the tongue are actively discouraging people wanting to learn it. At this rate, I may be forever illiterate."

Orochimaru laughs. "I'm sure you'll be able to learn it with some patience." Inwardly he questions whether or not Marie-chan actually has the patience to learn kanji or not.

"Yeah...I dunno about that. There are literally thousands of characters. I dunno if I have that kind of patience."

"You learned the other two at a decent pace, just take your time!" assures Orochimaru.

Actually, Orochimaru had concluded the girl had some sort of mental illness that greatly affected her attention span. If Marie-chan was not truly interested in something, her mind would wander to something that she found more fascinating. It definitely slowed the progress of her language proficiency. But, the Sannin wasn't sure how he was supposed to teach someone who wasn't truly interested in being taught.

Marie-chan rolls her eyes and continues to practice her writing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: These will vary in length, depending on the prompt and how creative I can get with what I'm given.

Enjoy and review!


	2. Demonstration

2 ) Demonstration

"Sasuke-kuun~"

Sasuke twitches.

How did Marie-sensei find him? He deliberately took a different route today so he wouldn't have to go through yet another "therapy" session.

"What."

"Oh nothing nothing. I was wondering where you were. You weren't in the usual spot and I was worried something had happen to you."

"Hn. I see." He continues walking. Marie-sensei follows him stride for stride.

Marie-sensei's face is inquisitive, but she says nothing.

"What do you want?"

Her face lights up.

"Wellllllllll...I have a request."

Great. Here it comes.

"What is it?"

"I was curious about ninjutsu. I haven't actually seen many techniques up close. Would you mind showing some to me? Liiiike the Chidori? Pretty please?"

Sasuke smirks. Finally, a request he'd be happy to fufill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Yeah this is probably all you guys are getting from me for awhile. I have finals this week. So I'm gonna be focusing on that this week. This took me ten minutes to write so I may do another on my study break.

Enjoy!


	3. Technology

3 ) Technology

Movie night at the Yakushi-Baxter household were few and far in between for my tastes.

To be fair, Kabuto's VHS collection was all in Eastern and really really limited to historical dramas and war flicks with a few horror films in the mix.

"Hey Kabuto...have you ever heard of a little device called a DVD player?" I ask, filtering through his movie collection in vain for something interesting to watch.

"Yes. What about it?" Kabuto is relaxing on the couch, book in hand.

"Can we get one? Because to be honest, it's pathetic that you still use a VCR. Thought these little things went obsolete like twenty years ago."

Kabuto raises an eyebrow. "DVD players haven't been around for very long. In fact, they're quite expensive. Hence why I don't own one."

"Dear lord it's like living in 1997 again." I mutter.

"What was that?"

I laugh. "It's nothing. In my world, we've actually almost replaced the DVD player with another CD-ROM based entertainment system called a BLU-RAY player."

"Fascinating. So to make up for your lack of chakra capability, your universe is more technologically advanced?"

"Ohhhh yeah. I would say we're about 20-25 years ahead of you as far as tech goes."

Kabuto's face lights up.

"That much?"

"Yup! I think this universe is too focused on military power rather than advancing scientifically. I'm pretty sure you guys are the only scientists in the Fire country." I explain.

"Could you tell me about any of these advances?"

"HAH. Sorry, hon. I'm terrible at science. I can tell you about all the cool new gadgets to look forward to if you decide to come back with me."

I stand up, abandoning my search for a movie and instead throwing myself into Kabuto's lap, who immediately loops his arms around my waist.

"Oh? Do tell." Kabuto lightly touches his forehead to mine , our glasses clinking together, which makes me giggle.

"Did you know that in my world, we have mobile telephones that function a bit like a tiny computer with a touchscreen?"


	4. Alcohol

4 ) Alcohol

Kabuto isn't much of a drinker. He enjoys the occasional glass of wine with dinner every now and then, but other than that, he doesn't really care for alcoholic beverages.

Marie despises the taste of alcohol. She estimates she had only consumed alcohol 4 times in her entire life.

"So, tell me, Kabuto. How high is your tolerance level?" she asks during dinner. Kabuto had poured himself a glass of red wine to accompany his meal.

"Tolerance level?"

"Yeah! How many glasses does it take for you to get drunk? For me, it only takes a few sips of wine or a bottle of wine cooler. Not super drunk, mind you, but enough to wake up with a hangover the next day."

"Really? That's...interesting." Kabuto files this information away for further use as he takes a sip from his glass.

"Well..white wine, at least. I've never had red wine before. My friend once took me out to a nice restaurant after I got dumped on New Years Eve and I ended up ordering a glass of white wine and something else with vodka in it. I actually only drank like two sips from my wine glass before deciding I didn't like the taste and a couple of sips from the dessert drink as well. It didn't taste very good either. My friend ended up having to hold me up on our way to the car and he actually forbade me to drink anything else the entire night. I ended up crying on his couch and passing out til noon the next day."

"Why were you dumped?"

Marie's eyes narrow. "Let's just say he wasn't that into me and leave it at that."

"Fair enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: This actually happened to me, not really something you can make up.

Next theme is Mold, and there will be smut. Oh, yes, there will be smut.


	5. Mold

5 ) Mold

Kabuto had always found the concept of sexual intimacy...strange, even after he had experienced it for himself.

Sure, the release he experienced was pleasurable, but he already excelled at pleasuring himself in that way.

Honestly Kabuto never understood why a woman was needed in that equation besides procreation.

Well...that was how he used to think before he took Marie as his lover.

Before Marie, all of his lovers were simply tools for his job. None of which he found any sort of attraction towards. They were usually at least a decade older than he was and he only ever slept with them as a means for gaining information, and usually a single night.

Of course, that was how he and Marie entered into this relationship to begin with, but unlike his other conquests, she was aware of his intentions and matched them with intentions of her own.

He wasn't really attracted to her at first. Besides her pretty face, the girl really wasn't much to look at. Her body was not unlike the average non athletic human adult female, and a slightly overweight one at that.

Kabuto didn't know that her skin would be so soft and warm. He didn't know that kissing her would be such an addiction. He especially didn't realize how well they would fit together.

Grudgingly he had admitted to himself that she fit him like a glove specifically molded for his hand. But he still attempts to maintain a certain emotional distance. Kabuto was a ROOT trained shinobi after all. However living with someone who fit him as well as she did was a new thing that his training didn't cover.

He refused to lose, but perhaps he was destined to do so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: I have three tests tomorrow and yet I'm writing this crap. What is wrong with me?


	6. Girly

6 ) Girly

Marie-sensei was staring at him again.

It made Sasuke uncomfortable.

He couldn't really specify why her gaze made him so uncomfortable.

Perhaps it was the fact that Marie-sensei knew so much about him yet he knew so little about her.

Maybe it was due her constant efforts to convince him that killing his brother was in fact, a terrible idea.

Though it could be that every time Marie-sensei looks at him like that, she's about to say something weird about his appearance.

Her eyes were too blue and too large for her face, larger than he had seen even in Earth country.

Finally he couldn't taken it anymore. He needs to know why she was staring at him like that.

"You're staring again. What is it this time?"

"Had anyone ever told you that you have a very feminine jawline?"

Sasuke groans. Of course it was something dumb and superficial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Manly (NSFW)

(Pure smut. If you want porn, you've come to the right chapter)

7 ) Manly

I could write sonnets about Kabuto's bare shoulders. Seriously.

You'd think a man with such a pretty face and a ponytail wouldn't have too much to hide behind clothing but...dayum.

"You're staring again." says Kabuto smugly, not looking up from his writing.

Shit. I hastily look away, my cheeks burning slightly.

Kabuto's at his desk, working on yet another research project from home. He's also not wearing a shirt. The summer months had been difficult on our air conditioning, so we had to make do with wearing less clothing.

I was currently wearing the outfit I was found in: a gray tank top and extremely short pajama shorts.

"W-well. I was just being appreciative." I stammer, earning a small chuckle from him.

"I'm almost at a stopping point, then I'll return the favor twofold." Kabuto glances away from his project, and winks in my direction, his eyes lingering on my recently toned legs.

...oh my.

Kabuto begins to write faster and finally places his pen down and strolls over, pulling me towards him and crashes his lips to mine. He grabs my thighs and lifts me up to a sitting position on the kitchen counter, his lips never leaving mine.

I lock my legs around his waist, pulling his hips against mine, which earns me a low sound of pleasure against my mouth.

Kabuto rips his mouth from mine, his mouth moving to attach at the juncture between my neck and shoulders. In response I clamp my hands to his shoulder blades, my elbows resting against his torso. I use my feet on his rear to press myself harder against him. He growls against my neck in response, his hands flying under my tank to caress the skin of my back.

He takes his mouth away from my neck to grab at my tank top. I untangle myself from his body to assist in its removal. He removes his glasses and my own along with my shirt. Kabuto's mouth finds mine and my arms find his shoulders again, bare skin pressing against bare skin. My feet dig into his rear as his hands move to my ass as we press ourselves against one another desperately, with only the obstacle of clothing preventing the inevitable.

Kabuto's hands reach into my shorts and cups my rear. I untangle my legs so he could remove them as well, leaving me completely nude.

We break apart for air, our foreheads pressing together. Kabuto cups a breast, softly, lightly tracing a nipple with his hand. I moan and lean against his hand in encouragement. His other handcaresses my stomach.

Then he stops caressing my breast and detaches my legs from his torso. His mouth moves lower to my other breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly. His hands move to my thighs as his mouth switches breasts. Then he places my thighs over his broad (and very manly) shoulders.

Kabuto detaches his mouth from my nipple and moves to face my nether regions. He nuzzles his nose against the hair around my core as he presses a light kiss against my slit.

Warmth flooded against me as I shuddered, pressing my legs against his mouth slightly. He grins against me and thrusts his tongue into my opening. I squeak at the sensation. He pushes his tongue in and out a few times before he turns his attention to my clit, alternatively sucking and licking at the sensitive nub.

The kitchen echoes with heavy breathing and my attempts not to scream in pleasure. Then he thrusts two fingers softly into my opening and I couldn't hold my scream as he pinpointed (with extreme accuracy) my most pleasurable spot with his fingers and propelled me to a shuddering climax with the added pleasure of his mouth on me. I arch my back as I go over the edge.

Kabuto removes my legs from his shoulders and promptly drops his pants, pulling me into a sitting position so he could ravish my mouth as he performed the "condom jutsu" (he doesn't like the name, but he doesn't have any choice in the matter)

I wrap my legs around his hips and Kabuto positions himself against my entrance. Breaking his mouth away from mine, he thrusts himself forward inside me. I immediately looo my legs around his hips, my heels digging into his rear as he establishes a steady rhythm, our skin slapping together with each thrust, and each entering stanza ending with a shared sigh of pleasure.

We make "love" (lust, really) on the the kitchen counter for awhile, the sounds of our union echoing.

Then Kabuto moves his hands to grasp at my rear, pulling out of me to lift me and moves towards our bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed,lining himself with me again and thrusts upward into me again, moving towards the center of the bed, so I was straddling him. He thrusts upward again, and I meet his thrusts by pressing myself harder against me. His hands move to my waist as he establishes the rhythm again, pressing me down to meet him at every movement. I put my hands on his chest to brace myself as I ride him to yet another screaming climax. He moves a hand to my waist as his thrusts get more erratic. He's close, but not there yet. I meet his thrusts with slightly less energy, letting him flip us over so he could drive himself into me faster. Sweat slicks both of our bodies as we move together towards his release, which he spills into me with full force with an accompanying incomprehensible masculine noise.

Afterwards Kabuto slowly removes himself from me, turning onto his back breathing heavily.

"I needed that." he says between gasps.

I laugh. "Stressful project?"

"You could say that. Plus the way you were staring at me was absolutely irresistible."

"I was just appreciating your masculine physique from afar." I mumble, hiding my head under a pillow. So embarrassing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Whew. That one got away from me.

Hopefully this was good. I really had a lot of fun writing this one.


	8. Port (NSFW)

8 ) Port

(Takes place right after the last chapter, because I love writing their pillow talk conversations. Also more porn. Wheeee)

"So...you never told me the name of your village." Kabuto murmurs.

I snort and remove myself from under my pillow hiding place of shame. "That's random."

I wrap myself in the covers for modesty's sake. Sure me and Kabuto spend a lot of time together in the nude, but I still felt a bit exposed.

Kabuto joins me in a sitting position, throwing the comforter away from our bodies, because it was too damn hot for snuggling under two covers.

Kabuto shrugs. "I'm curious."

I maneuver myself into his lap, pillows propping us into a sitting position. Kabuto kisses my shoulder as I snuggle into him.

"Firstly I come from a city, not a village."

"Apologies. What is the name of your city?" His hands stroke the sides of my stomach softly. It feels nice.

"Shreveport." I leaninto Kabuto's chest as he peppers lazy soft kisses against my neck.

"You lived near the sea?" he asks against my neck before burying his face into my hair.

"There was a river near the outskirts. Not really the sea. I guess there was some sort of port there once upon a time."

Kabuto continues to softly assault my back and shoulders with his mouth. His hands stroke my stomach, his fingers hitting the underside of my breasts. I sigh softly in pleasure.

"I'd love to visit someday." Kabuto whispers near my ear. I feel his erection press against my rear. A hand closes over a breast, rubbing gently before cupping the other breast with the other hand. He massages both breasts in unison as I arch against his chest and rub my against his hardening shaft.

Kabuto chuckles darkly. "Ready to go again already?"

One of his hands abandons my breasts and dips between my legs, a finger lightly touching my sensitive nub as he dips a finger inside of my core.

"You're insatiable." I sigh as he removes his fingers to continue massaging the abandoned breast. He brushes his thumbs against my nipples in unison before performing the seals required for the condom jutsu. His hands glow green as he wraps them around his length, presses it against my entrance.

I meet him halfway, sinking down on him as his hands return to my breasts, each hand cupping a mound while stroking a nipple between his forefingers as he massaged them.

"I'd say you're just as insatiable, my dear. You're dripping." he whispers and thrusts himself deeper into me slowly.

I throw the covers off of our bodies as we establish a steady rhythm. He buries his face into my neck as he continues to caress my breasts while he takes me from behind.

He starts whispering to me seductively in Eastern as he moves his hands from my breasts to my hips, controlling my movements.

"Mmmm..what was that?"

"I said on your hands and knees." I do as he says and he grabs my rear as he speeds up his thrusts slightly. One of his hands reaches between our bodies and slightly rubs the sensitive nub slightly, causing a surging wave of pleasure. After a couple of thrusts I feel my climax building into a white hot frenzy that causes him to release himself inside of me, providing an extension to my climax and a mutual release.

I collapse on my belly. Kabuto collapses next to me in a similar fashion, kissing my shoulder sleepily.

"You know if you join me when I go home, we'd have to do this in absolute secrecy. My family is super traditional." I mumble.

"That's a shame. I love it when you scream."

"You know that would sound really creepy out of context."

Kabuto laughs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: I need to stop. Three tests. Not the time to write smut. But it just turned out that way. Ughhhhh. The next one should be SFW at least. Something less attention demanding.


	9. Disguise

9 ) Disguise

"Um...Kabuto? I have a question."

"Yes?"

Kabuto looks up from his work. It was a particularly quiet evening. Kabuto had a ton of work to finish and I was currently enjoying yet another one of Jiraiya's novels.

"I know you said that you use a genjutsu to hide your face but what about normal reconnaissance missions? Do you do anything to disguise yourself on those?"

Kabuto shakes his head. "Not usually."

"But, really, is silver hair and large glasses that a normal of a sight here? I think those are very distinguishing features."

"As you have reminded me previously, you are biased. I blend into the background extremely well. As long as I don't look suspicious, I practically blend in with the scenery."

"So you're telling me you're very good at your job?" I ask, smirking.

"I'm the best." answers Kabuto. He winks in my direction and returns to his work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Sleepless (NSFW)

(Takes place around in the month before chapter 18. Before Kabuto learns Marie's sleeping habits.)

Warning: excess amount of fluff and sex

10 ) Sleepless

Insomnia is a bitch.

Ever since I hit my early mid-twenties, I've had this issue with waking up in the middle of the night and it took forever to get back to sleep.

Since I've been here it's been easier to fall asleep a lot easier to fall asleep and stay asleep.

I fidget. So annoying. I'm wide awake.

I sit up in the bed and stretch my arms. I glance over at the clock and groan. 2am. Lovely.

The other side of the bed stirs. Oops. Guess Kabuto's a light sleeper.

"Can't sleep?" he asks sleepily. Kabuto sits up out of bed to kiss the back of my shoulder. His arms loop around my waist.

"Yeah." I murmur. Kabuto nuzzles my neck softly. I lean into him sighing contently.

Kabuto's hands move to my sides, his thumbs rubbing into my back gently.

"That feels nice."

Kabuto removes his hands from my waist, guiding me down with him as he lays back on the pillow, lifting my tank top off of my body, his hands caressing my bare back.

I smirk. "That feels nicer."

I cover his chest with mine and let his mouth meet with mine in a slow and sleepy kiss.

As we kiss I straddle his hips, my hands moving to his sides, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin.

The kiss ends and our foreheads meet.

"I think I can fix your insomnia." he whispers seductively.

I laugh. "You know not everything can be fixed with sex."

"You need the exercise." murmurs Kabuto with a wink.

"Well...orgasms are a proven sleep aid." I mutter. I lean in for another kiss, this one slightly more heated but still lazy and slow.

His hands move to cup my rear through my panties, lazily pulling them off with my assistance. I did the same with his boxers.

Kabuto's hand move to cup a breast, moaning at the contact when I grind my hips against his length slowly.

Then I break my lips away from his, kissing my way down his chest. I hesitate for a second. I've never given someone a blowjob before.

My gag reflex was always telling me I couldn't. But damn it, I was going to try. I resume kissing down his body, stopping to pay attention to the sensitive skin above his shaft.

Kabuto gasps in pleasure, placing his hands in my hair.

I breathe deeply. I can do this. I can. I put my mouth on the tip. It...tasted like nothing. Maybe I could do this. I take more of him into my mouth, and suck lightly. I couldn't actually get all of him into my mouth, but I did the best that my gag reflex would let me take in and pumped up and down a little.

Kabuto's hands tighten in my hair as I attempt to establish a consistent pace.

After a bit he pulls me off of him, lifting me back to cover his chest, pulling me into a rough kiss.

I close my eyes and hear the hum of the condom jutsu. I break the kiss and sit up, pressing a hand on his abs, taking his length in my other hand. I slowly sink on him, earning a growl from Kabuto as he bucks up to bury himself completely inside me.

I brace myself by placing my hands on his chest as I ride him into oblivion. He reaches to cup both of my breasts into his hands, flicking the nipples lightly with his thumbs.

I start to breathe heavily, speeding up my pace. Kabuto abandons my breasts to move to my rear as I climax. I slow down slightly in the aftermath, but he grips my rear harder, and flips me over so he could take control. Our hips snap together hastily as he chases his own release, which happens exactly when he pushes me over the edge again.

Kabuto pulls out of me and I drape myself against him bonelessly.

"Are you tired now?" he whispers as he catches his breath.

"Well, I'm definitely more relaxed." I murmur.

"Good. Just close your eyes and relax. You'll be asleep in no time."

I fall asleep within five minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Well...damn. I wasn't expecting to write a blowjob scene, something I know nothing about...but here we are.


	11. Pride

11 ) Pride

Kabuto has a fickle relationship with taking pride in his abilities.

He was considered an elite spy by those who cared to notice him, exclusively those who employed him.

A good spy has to be completely undetectable, one who is unnoticeable. It was something Kabuto excelled in. He was a natural at being a nobody.

Because he was no one. How could one take pride in having no distinguishing abilities whatsoever? It was something that bothered him endlessly.

Sure, Kabuto had honed his medical skills to a unique combat style that used scalpel medical ninjutsu as a lethal weapon. But it wasn't enough.

Kabuto wasn't really much of a close combat fighter, he didn't possess the strength or chakra for long and drawn out battles. He could only participate in small skirmishes.

How could Kabuto take pride in anything he accomplished if he was so severely limited by his physical prowess?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Now we're on the 7 deadly sins. This should be fun.


	12. Envy

12 ) Envy

After I started training in taijutsu, which was actually turning into quite the experience.

Except...I suddenly felt the need to learn ninjutsu as well.

"Hey...Kabuto. What sort of non medical ninjutsu do you specialize in?" We were taking a training break to take a stroll by the lake.

"That's strange. Don't you know everything about me?" he says condescendingly.

"You're such a prick. I never actually watched you fight in the series."

Kabuto's mouth opens and closes in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's been over ten years since I read the part of the story where you fight someone. Not everyone has a photographic memory like *you, you know!"

Kabuto chuckles. "Let me show you."

Kabuto walks towards a tree, quickly making seals. His hands glow a purplish color and he punches the tree, severing a large chunk of the trunk.

My mouth opens in excitement as I give him a round of applause. That was so *hot*. I really really want a chakra network now.

"Do you know how awesome that is, Kabuto?"

Kabuto shrugs in indifference. "Not really. I just modified my medical ninjutsu to sever instead of heal."

"And that's AWESOME. Seriously! I wanna learn how to do that!"

Kabuto chuckles. "And I'd be happy to teach you...if you had a chakra network."

I pout. "Life just isn't fair..."


	13. Lust (NSFW)

Warning: explicit content ahead

13 ) Lust

Kabuto's new experiment wasn't going so well. He groans in frustration as he places his pen down and takes off his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

The bathroom door opens and Marie walks out, her skin fresh and her hair damp. Kabuto smirks seductively. A perfect distraction for his frustrated mind.

"It's all yours." she says as she stretches her arms and flops on the couch.

"Hmm. Maybe later." he murmurs, as he stares at her feminine form. She had emerged in nothing but her underwear: just a bra and panties.

Marie didn't really wear much clothing around the house. Something about it being too hot all the time for clothing.

Marie notices his gaze. "You're looking at me like you're about to pounce and devour me."

"Very perceptive, my dear."

Marie's lips turn upward as she watches Kabuto shed his shirt and pants in record time. Then he pounces on top of her almost literally.

Their mouths meet, tongues immediately clashing together as they relish the abundance of the feeling of skin against skin.

Kabuto's hand reaches behind Marie's back and unclasps her bra with his deft fingers, throwing it in the direction of his work station. Screw the experiment, it could wait.

Right now, he needed to feel her soft and warm skin against his. He needed to be inside her, the sooner the better.

Kabuto breaks away from her mouth as he finds the spot on her neck that he knows will elicit a beautiful sound of ecstasy from her lips.

Marie curls against him, pressing her warm body against his chest. One of his hands finds a breast, finding an erect nipple and twirling it between his fingers, eliciting another beautiful sound from his lover as she runs her fingers through his hair, grabbing at Kabuto's hair tie, letting his hair fall around his shoulders.

Kabuto grinds against her impatiently as he dips a finger into her panties, checking her readiness. Sure enough, she was dripping. Excellent.

He rips off her underwear along with his own, uncaring about the state of the garments.

They were replaceable.

Kabuto formed the seals for the contraception jutsu, placing a glowing hand on his erection, as it formed an impenetrable chakra bubble around the tip. He developed it himself after realizing that he disliked the feel of condoms.

There were other methods, but that required that his sexual partner to have a chakra network. So he had to improvise. This technique was something he could control with his own chakra, acting like a shield between her womb and his release.

Kabuto slams himself into her at full force. Marie yelps as he drives into her to the hilt. He pauses to capture her mouth with his and he begins to move, slowly at first, focusing on the movement of their mouths rather than the movement of their hips.

Kabuto breaks away first and picks up the pace, feeling her contract against him as he loses himself in her body.

There were no failed experiments at that moment, just a woman, a warm, soft and beautiful woman, making noises that drove him further into her heat. Nothing mattered at that moment. Just the feeling of her around him. Just her body. If he was able to make her scream in ecstasy, he could do anything.

He is close. She is close. He speeds up chasing their release.

It happens. It's beautiful. It always is.

When it's over, they come down together, slumping against one another, their bodies shining with sweat. They kiss slowly and tenderly. When they break apart she smiles.

"Bad day?" she asks.

"How did you guess?"

"Because I'm psychic."

Kabuto laughs and kisses her forehead.


	14. Sloth

14 ) Sloth

I stare at the ceiling. It was 8am and I didn't feel like getting out of bed.

It was too comfy and once I get out of bed there was no going back to bed.

I hum "The Lazy Song" under my breath as I continue staring at the ceiling. Ughhhhh. Honestly what was I going to do? Orochimaru was out on mission...Sasuke was out on mission...Kabuto was balls deep in research.

Ah, screw it. I had to get out of bed. I sit up and shuffle out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Kabuto was at his workstation, mumbling something in Eastern to himself.

I ignore him. He's been like that for days. It must be important.

I pour myself a bowl of cereal, my spot at the bar was in perfect view of my hard working boyfriend, who still hadn't acknowledged my presence.

I eat my breakfast in silence, occasionally looking over at Kabuto, and rolling my eyes.

After I finish I flop on the couch, turning on the tv, as I start flipping channels rapidly.

"You really have nothing better to do this morning?" comments Kabuto, not even glancing up from his work.

I glare. "Not really feeling like doing anything today."

"Sounds dull. And extremely unproductive." mutters Kabuto dryly as he continues writing.

I laugh. "Well guess what? I have nothing to do today."

"Get some sunshine. It's a beautiful day outside."

I scoff. "You sound like my dad. I will on one condition: you go with me."

"Sorry. This is important."

"It'll be there when you get back. I'm just asking for half an hour of your time."

Kabuto turns to face me and gives me a look. "You're not going to leave me alone if I don't come with you are you?"

I smirk. "You know me too well."


	15. Gluttony

15 ) Gluttony

"Marie, did you eat all the cookies we made a few days ago?" Kabuto walks out from the kitchen with a stern look on his face.

I grin sheepishly. "I did eat the last one, yeah."

"Last night there were *five* left. Don't tell me you ate all five of them."

I avoid eye contact. "Ummmmm...sorry?"

"It's not healthy to eat that many sweet things at once!" he lectures.

"Yes, Doctor Yakushi." I sigh.

Kabuto flops onto the couch and glares at me as he opens a book on...well I'm not entirely sure what it's about.

X

Author's note: hey folks. Sorry about the wait. My ADHD is really acting up. Expect a chapter in the main story in a few days!


	16. Wrath

16 ) Wrath

If there was one thing that Kabuto despised, it was disorganization.

To see anything out of order put him in a terrible mood.

He'd suspected that his new roommate

was a bit...on the scatterbrained side of the mental spectrum. But she had always kept her living area somewhat neat and organized.

Oh, how wrong he was.

A week after she had moved in, he came home to see books strewn across the living area, dishes left unwashed, and he could see dirty clothes covering the bathroom floor.

Kabuto surveys the disaster area that was once his apartment with silent rage.

The culprit of this...mess was in the bedroom, passively reading a novel on their bed. Luckily, the bedroom was untouched by the disaster experienced by the rest of the house.

Marie seemed to be lost in the world of the novel, unaware of the mess she had made. She lay across the bed on her belly, facing away from the door.

Kabuto stands in the door, debating on how he was going to handle this. They have yet to have a large argument, as they were still in their (as Marie had put it) 'newlywed' stage despite the fact that their relationship was purely physical.

Kabuto was admittedly enjoying this stage thoroughly. But alas, all good things must come to an end.

He puts on his best angry face.

"Marie." he growls.

Marie flips over at the sound of her name.

"Oh...um. Hey, hon. You look...particularly pissed off. What's up?"

Kabuto twitches. "'What's up?' That's all you have to say to me after what you did?"

Marie looks confused. "And...what did I do?"

Kabuto lets out a noise of frustration and grabs her arm, pulling her towards the living area.

"Look at the state of this place!"

A realization hits Marie as she laughs softly. "Calm down, it's not that bad."

"It's a disaster area!" he screams.

"Chill. I'll pick it up." She moves to pick up the books off of the coffee table and back to their rightful place.

Kabuto makes a beeline to the bathroom, muttering darkly in Eastern to himself. She's lucky she has important information, he thinks. Or else she'd find herself missing a limb.


	17. Greed

17 ) GREED

Spoilers for chapter 37. Takes place like two days after 37.

I wonder how my love life ended up like this.

I mean..wasn't Kabuto enough? Sure I was 100% going to tell him but more of a chide than a reveal

"You left me in KONOHA ALONE. GUESS WHAT? I'VE BEEN BANGING KAKASHI INSTEAD OF YOU.

He'd probably end up laughing his ass off.

Then he'd probably try to kill Kakashi if he was feeling possessive.

If he wasn't maybe I could convince him to participate in a threesome. Ehehehe.

Though, Kakashi would have to be into it too. Would he? Should I ask him?

Eh, wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, Kakashi?" I murmur. It was evening and we had just finished with fucking each other's brains out and were currently engaged in naked spooning.

"Hm?"

"Don't freak out, but what if I said that I wanted a threesome?"

"I'd ask who with?"

"...Kabuto."

Kakashi scoffs. "You want me to sleep with a wanted and dangerous missing nin?"

"...Noooo. You'd be sleeping with me. You'd just be...sharing me."

"That's not likely going to happen. You're being greedy."

I pout. "C'mon I just wanna be between two silver haired sex gods for a night."

Kakashi shudders. "I really didn't want the image of Kabuto having sex in my brain but now it is. Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Dude he looks great naked. Like you but smaller and more flexible. Plus his pen-"

"I don't want to know about his genitalia. " interrupts Kakashi.

"C'monnnn think about it! It'll be hot!"

Kakashi sighs. "I really don't mind you sleeping with both of us but I'm not going to sleep with you with him if you know what I'm saying."

"Hmph. You're no fun."

x

Author's Note: We're going back to Kabuto in the next Drabble. Yaay.


	18. Tattoo

18) Tattoo

Hey, you were in ANBU, right?"

Kabuto gives me a look over the book he was reading. "...Right."

"Why don't you have a tattoo?"

"I was in special ANBU."

I snort. "Look I know you literally can't talk about it but that may be the best euphemism for ROOT I've ever heard. Hah! Special ANBU. So, you do actually have one of those things on your tongue?"

Kabuto gives me a blank stare.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Stare.

"Can I see?"

Kabuto raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

I move closer to him and pry open his jaw. Sure enough, there it was.

"Oooooooh. Nifty." I croon.

Kabuto closes his mouth and playfully pounces on top of me.

"Curiosity satisfied?" he asks.

I nod.

He smirks and captures my mouth with his.

Tongue seal or not, he was an expert at using it despite the handicap.


	19. Bowl

19) Bowl

When Kabuto was working on an important experiment, his health took a back seat.

He'd pull all nighters constantly until I found him passed out in the kitchen next to a bowl of cereal, the milk still out of the fridge.

I groaned in frustration and placed the milk in the fridge. I slammed the door hard in an attempt to wake up the sleeping scientist with no avail.

I walked over to Kabuto and shook his shoulder.

His eyes flew open and immediately my face was pressed against the marble.

Once Kabuto realized that I wasn't an assassin, he loosened his grip.

"Holy shit I'm sorry." he stammered.

I glared. "That's it. You're not going to pull any more all nighters. I'm putting my foot down."

Kabuto snorted. "And who made you in charge of my well-being? I'm fine."

"No. You're not. You literally fell asleep next to your breakfast. Seriously you have got to take better care of yourself."

"I'm fine. This needs to get done." he said.

I rubbed my temples in frustration. "Okay. How can I get you to actually sleep? Do I need to drug you or something? Seriously. I'm begging you. Get. Some. Sleep. I will not drop this until you do."

I kept my promise. I did not leave him alone until he got some sleep. I even told Orochimaru that he was making himself ill.

Of course Kabuto didn't take that very well, that resulted in a screaming match that ended in very intense hate sex.

But being the loyal minion he was, Kabuto decided to take his master's advice and get a minimum of four hours a night during his research projects.

X

Author's note: I miss Kabuto. He can't come back until the summit and that's going to take foreeever.


	20. Sheep

20) Sheep

SPOILERS for chapter 38. Takes place after chapter 42.

Pillow talk is weird.

You just had an intimate moment with a person and now, here you are, naked and usually cuddling. The last sexual partner I had in my universe never stayed for pillow talk. He'd always make an excuse to leave immediately afterwards. Hence why I only slept with him twice.

That, and he always lasted for literally five seconds. Friends with benefits are supposed to get each other off not one get off and then immediately leave the other thoroughly worked up and unsatisfied.

And I'm off topic again.

What I'm trying to say is that if you're not in a romantic relationship with the person, the pillow talk after sex is always really REALLY weird.

And Kakashi Hatake was no exception to this rule.

"Naruto's gonna learn to be a toad sage. Honestly. I find toads such an..odd animal for a summons." I say conversationally. We had been silent for quite some time, cuddling and basking in the intimacy brought by our previous activities.

"Is it? It's not the oddest one I've ever seen." muses Kakashi.

"Oh, do tell. What's the strangest summon animal you've ever seen?"

"There was a fellow in Grass that had a giant sheep summons in battle."

I cackle.

X

Author's note: this came to me in the shower. Also yet another true event mention.

Fun author fact: my weirdest pillow talk conversation involved my partner comparing my ass to a cloud.


	21. Balloon

21) Balloon

February 29th. According to Orochimaru, that was Kabuto's birthday. Inwardly I cackle. According to Kabuto, he didn't have memories past the age of 6. Therefore he couldn't had known his actual birthday. So he chose the most unique day of all: the Leap Day.

Such a nerd.

I had asked if he could loan me some money so I could buy Kabuto a present. Orochimaru agrees and sends a reluctant Sasuke with me to shop for birthday things.

"Hmmm. Should I have balloons or no, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Just get a cake or something so we can go."

"You're a worse shopping partner than my dad, and that's saying something." I retort. My dad may be the most impatient shopping partner ever. Five minutes into a bookstore and he's usually already asking if we were done.

We end up ordering a cake and I agonize over what to get him for a present.

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugs in apathy.

I was thinking of getting him something practical, but then we walk by an electronic store and my eyes gleam when I see a DVD player on sale. I glance over at Sasuke and grin. It may have been a mistake for Orochimaru to give me his credit card.

X


	22. Purple

**Theme 22: Purple**

It was my turn to do laundry and since Kabuto recently had one of his 'super-secret spy meetings' with the Akatsuki, his hood had needed to be washed, and me being the excellent housemate/girlfriend that I am, offered to wash and hang up his clothing. Not many of our clothes really needed to house themselves in the closet, save a few formal items, so I never really noticed what was actually in said closet.

Until I saw _it_. Orochimaru's apparent uniform for his henchmen: the open kimono thing with the giant purple bow.

I giggle as I tie the bow around my waist, not correctly of course and pull out the rest of the ensemble.

Kabuto was, as usual, working in the common area on some sort of blueprint, muttering to himself in Eastern on occasion.

I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his shoulders from behind, grinning like a madwoman, placing my head at the crook of his neck.

Kabuto side-eyes me for a moment before his eyes return to whatever he was doing. "What do you want?"

"I have a question, dearest. Just a quick one and you can return to whatever you were doing afterwards."

He rolls his eyes and turns his chair around, pulling me into his lap. "I'm a busy man. Make it quick."

I blink in surprise. "Well I mean I could've just asked you over there, you didn't have to…nevermind. Why don't you ever wear the uniform like Sasuke does?" I pull the ribbon thing from my waist and poke Kabuto's face with the end.

Kabuto sighs. "Because it's impractical for me to wear it due to the nature of my work. Was that all?"

I nod and he leans in close to peck me on the lips before pushing me off his lap and returning to work.

Author's note: Hey guys! I updated! Though…not the main story everyone wants me to update, that'll probably be updated…sometime whenever I actually get around to doing research on the Pein arc.


End file.
